


oh brother

by ace_corvid



Series: Halloween Countdown Ficfest 2020 [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kon is a part of the family, Kon-El | Conner Kent-centric, Lois Lane is a BAMF, Prompt Fic, TDC Unlucky Thirteen 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, Why is Jon a nightmare to tag, no beta we die like robins, superbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: “So what are you being for Halloween?” Kon had asked when he got to the Kent's place.“Superboy!” Jon smiled, making Lois chuckle under her breath.“Jon, you get to be Superboy everyday?” Kon couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. “Why would you want to be Superboy for Halloween?”Jon had looked at Conner like he was an idiot, then shrugged and just went, “You'll see.”
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lois Lane
Series: Halloween Countdown Ficfest 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978783
Comments: 21
Kudos: 176
Collections: TDC's Unlucky Thirteen





	oh brother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **Trick or Treating** / Gotham
> 
> day 12!! i wanted to do something a little different today, so I went with something none Bat-Centric! It was fun, I just want to give Conner a family tbh. but yeah, little trick or treating actually goes on in this supposedly trick or treating based fic so just close your eyes and pretend would you?  
> with that said, enjoy the fic!!

Kon didn't really know why this was his job.

He was sat down in the Kitchen of the Kent's Metropolis apartment, quietly sipping coffee while Lois kept trying to make conversation. He couldn't quite recall how he got dragged into this, but he's pretty sure it Involved Ma Kent, geese, a not-insignificant amount of pie, and Braniac, not to mention the sheer force of nature that was Lois Lane-Kent.

It wasn't worth getting into, but by the end of it all, Kon had been roped into taking Jon trick or treating this year. Because his parents were  _busy_ , or something. Superman never took  _Kon_ trick or treating, but apparently this was an experience every child  _had_ to have. Or whatever.

So here he was. Bored out of his mind, waiting for his 'little brother' to be ready.

Conner adored Jon, he really did. It was pretty much impossible to not like that kid, but he'd gotten it into his head that Kon was a part of the family, despite pretty much no one else thinking that was the case. This made him try to include Kon in everything, like inviting him to come to the zoo, or laserquest, all the while somehow managing to not notice that he and his dad got along like water and oil. Kon just tried to stick to meet ups between the two of them and no one else, but the kid had puppy dog eyes that would make  _Darkseid_ think twice. Kon never really stood a chance.

Which is probably why he ended up here, come to think of it.

Then Jon walked out of his room, finally in his costume, and Kon's mind went blank.

“So what are you being for Halloween?” Kon had asked when he got to the Kent's place.

“Superboy!” Jon smiled, making Lois chuckle under her breath.

“Jon, you get to be Superboy everyday?” Kon couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. “Why would you want to be Superboy for Halloween?”

Jon had looked at Conner like he was an idiot, then shrugged and just went, “You'll see.”

And Kon  _did_ see. Because Jon was wearing his  _old costume._ The jumpsuit, with the leather jacket with the patches and spikes, and the belts. Also, Kon was pretty sure those boots were his from when he first started out, where did he even get those? Jon's eyes were scrunched up into a smile behind the lenses of the red glasses.

That's when it clicked. Jon wasn't dressed as _his_ version of Superboy. He was _Kon_ .

_What?_

“D' you like it?” Jon asked shyly, innocent demeanour sharply contrasting Kon's old look.

Conner finally stopped gaping enough to say “Do I like it? Damn, little dude! You look amazing!”

Jon grinned like he couldn't get any more happy. “You think?”

“Hell yeah!” Kon said, picking him up and spinning him while he shrieked in surprise. Now that Jon was was close, he could see that he was even wearing the eyeliner Kon used to wear as well. Ma Kent must have helped to be able to get this level of detail, surely.

“Why me though? There's like a ton of Justice League heroes you could be instead?” Kon said, putting him down and ruffling his hair.

“I didn't wanna be any of them.” Jon said simply. “I wanted to be you!”

OK, Kon was  _not_ going to cry, he absolutely under no circumstances going to cry.

“And, uh.” Kon almost dreaded to ask, but he had to know. “What did your dad think of that?”

“He made a really weird face, but mum told me not to worry about it and said she'd talk to him.” Jon shrugged. Kon's grin faltered a little, and Lois met his eyes, face unreadable.

“Ah, I see.” Kon kept his voice as upbeat as possible, but Jon wasn't dumb. He noticed the change, so Kon changed the subject instead. “You know, Jon, I think you're missing the earrings.”

Jon's hand leapt up to his ears. “Ah, I bought clip ons! I forgot them, I'll go put them on now!” 

He ran into his bedroom, and Kon finally looked at Lois.

“You can't tell me he's happy about this.” Because she couldn't, and she knew it as well as he did.

Lois shrugged. “I think he was just being pissy because Jon didn't want to dress up as  _him_ , and Damian's being Batman this year.”

“Yeah, I'm sure that's it.” Kon snorted.

“Well, Clark will just have to learn to be OK with it.” She said. “You're family.”

Kon froze.

“No I'm not.” He said quietly, wary of Jon hearing.

“Of course you are. I'm in charge around here, haven't you heard? What I say goes.” Lois' tone was joking, but Kon was nearly completely certain that that wasn't a joke.

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts.” Lois said, wagging a finger at him. “You're a perfectly lovely boy Conner. I'm sorry Clark hasn't done right by you, but Ma and Pa adore you, _I_ adore you, and my son especially adores you.”

“I get that, and I appreciate it, but it doesn't magically make me family.” Kon said, starting to get a little agitated. “You barely know me.”

“Of course I do.” Lois replied patiently. “Jon drags you out everywhere with us. Then you started visiting him  _here_ . Even if Ma and Pa didn't talk about you all the time, which they do, Jon makes you come over for dinner at least once a week. I know you plenty. You're family whether you like it or not.”

Kon doesn't get a chance before Jon barrels back into the room, fake earrings clipped into place.

“Better?” He asks, spreading out his arms and spinning.

“Better.” Kon winks, beating down any feelings that conversation gave him. Violently. Because as far as they were going to know, he didn't have  _any_ feelings about it. At all.

Lois gives him a painfully knowing look, but only says “And what are you being this fine Halloween night, Conner? You don't look very spooky.”

“Easy.” Kon said simply. “I'm being a baby sitter.”

“Hey!” Jon said, offended. Kon just raised an eyebrow and ruffled Jon's hair again.

“Any other plans after you two are done trick or treating?” Wow, Conner did  _not_ trust that look on her face.

“No.” He said cautiously. Jon looks bemused beside him. He lives with her, after all; he knows exactly what she's like.

“Great. Then why don't you sleep here tonight?” Lois offered, her eyes twinkling with something that wasn't quite mischief, but close.

OK, Kon could do that. But he could also  _not_ do that.

“ _Please_ , Kon!” Jon grabbed on his arm, wobbling his lower lip, and alright, Conner couldn't say no to that face.

“Yeah, OK.” He rolled his eyes, and Jon immediately sprang back into a grin. “But however Big Blue feels about that isn't my business.”

“Right, that's sorted then.” Lois says with the sort of decisiveness that makes Kon feel like this was going to happen whether he had agreed or not. “Be safe you two. Have fun!”

“See you later mum!” Jon says, grabbing his bag as they walk out the door and kissing her cheek. 

Kon pretends he doesn't see them high fiving. It's easier to pretend he hasn't just been majorly played, that way.

Not that he feels  _too_ mad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> yes lois and jon absolutely planned that, and no clark isn't allowed to be a pissbaby about it
> 
> you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
